Just Give Me a Reason
by GoodFormLove
Summary: When your sister, a hunter, is killed because of a crappy deal with a crossroads demon, you will do anything to seek revenge. While looking for the monster, you meet up with Sam and Dean who save you from a sticky situation. You begin to fall for the younger Winchester, against your better judgment….


Author: GoodFormLove

Pairings: Reader/Sam

Reader Gender: Female

Word Count: 5,088

Warnings: Swearing, Death of a family member, smut

Summary: Your sister, a hunter, was killed because of a crappy deal with a crossroads demon. While seeking revenge, you meet up with Sam and Dean who save you from a sticky situation. You begin to fall for the younger Winchester, against your better judgment….

Hell Hounds. You could hear them. You looked out into the dark night and saw the trees rustle outside. Something grabbed your arm.

"Tessa, No! No! I won't let you die like this!"

"Its ok." Tessa said. "I've done my time. I saved you and got ten years to spend with you. "

"No! I can't let you do this!" You screamed as Tessa tried to free herself from your grasp.  
"I can't live without you!"

Tessa kicked you in the stomach. Hard. You doubled back, letting her go.

"Go have the life we always wanted, Y/N! I love you and I always will. Now, let me go." Tessa turned around and jumped off the three story balcony into the pool below. You ran to the edge, trying to catch her before she went, but you were too late. The water in the pool was being splashed around by invisible forces turning more and more red as the seconds lapsed. You couldn't look anymore.

Tessa was your older sister by six years. You hadn't known her much during your youth because she was always away at boarding school. When you were old enough, you went as well. You came from an extremely wealthy Southern family and as was the case in the elite classes, you were sent away a lot of the time. You hardly saw Tessa at school and when she graduated and went to Yale for business, you only saw her on holidays.

Your life had been a rather boring until college. Finally deciding on going into law, you wanted to go to Stanford out in California. You got accepted, but when you showed the letter to your father, his reply was that you were going to Harvard, his alma mater, and that was that.

You had no desire to go to Harvard. You had always envisioned yourself going to a college out West where it was sunny and warm with lots of cute guys who weren't all about inheriting their parent's money. Instead, you went to Harvard. You hated the cold, the snow, the old buildings with their old money residents. You excelled in your classes, having always been the top of your class and very bright. But something was missing. Four years went by but that feeling never quite went away…

It was a rainy night in May when you decided to go clubbing with your friends. You had a great time dancing and even "landed" a hottie with an even hotter British accent. Things were getting kind of "heavy" with him when he asked if you wanted to step outside for some air. Normally, you would've said no to going anywhere alone with a stranger, but being slightly tipsy and in need of excitement, you agreed. You followed the dark-haired stranger out the side door into the dark alleyway. He immediately pushed you up against the wall and kissed you. His hands were all over and you can't say that yours weren't any better. You were truly enjoying the moment when you heard someone yell your name. You blinked and looked toward the street, it looked like Tessa, but there was no way it could've been. The figure started moving toward you. You looked at the dark haired man in front of you expecting him to look angry or confused at being interrupted, but instead he had a devious look in his eyes and a menacing grin with….a second row of teeth? You gasped and tried to run, but his grip on your was like iron.

He bit you on the neck and disappeared into the night. Tessa leaned over your body. Your neck hurt so bad and everything was so blurry…..

When you awoke, you were laying on the bed in a rather shitty looking motel room. Everything was woozy and you felt kind of sick.

"Woah there, princess, don't move around too much" said a familiar voice.

"Tessa? Aren't you supposed to be in China or something?" you replied as you tried to sit up.

"Yep, its me. And no, dear sister. As much as I love the world of international relations and business, that life just isn't for me." Tessa said bitterly.

"What?" You asked, awake now. "I just saw your post on Facebook like, two days ago. You were shaking hands with some guy holding a plaque."

"Oh that? Ha. Welcome to the world of Photoshop and computer hacking. I don't live that life anymore, Y/N. I can't be that person everyone wanted me to be."

"Well, if you're not in China doing business, what the hell are you doing here? And what was that thing that attacked me?" You said in an almost-angry tone.

Tessa sighed deeply and plopped down on the bed next to you. She wasn't wearing one of the designer label sundresses or pencil skirts she normally wore at family functions. Instead, she was wearing boots, jeans, a black tshirt and a brown leather jacket. Her normally perfect hair was thrown up in a ponytail and she looked…well, tired and dirty.

"Y/N, if anyone deserves the truth, its you. I just can't hide it anymore, I guess. Yes, I did graduate from Yale. No, I didn't graduate in business. I got halfway through the program and couldn't do it anymore. It wasn't my passion anymore. I switched my major from business to International Studies with an emphasis in technological studies. What can I say? I love computers. I graduated with my degree and started working in an office building. I was leaving work one night when something attacked me in a parking garage. I blacked out and when I woke up, I was strung up in a warehouse. I was really scared for my life. I felt so sick, but a man with shaggy hair came and saved me, along with his brother. I didn't know what kind of person would attack both a male and female like that. I stayed with the brothers for a while, Sam and Dean. They told me that what I had been attacked by was called a Djinn, or a genie and I had been lured in by its spell. I didn't believe them at first. That shit doesn't exist! But what I had experienced felt real. It had to be the truth. It took some time for me to get better, but I did. I asked who they were and what they did. Dean told me that they were "hunters" and they tracked down monsters, demons, and other supernatural things and destroyed them. Because they wanted to make sure that I'd be ok before we parted ways, I stayed with them for a few weeks. I learned what they did and I really, really liked it. Y/N, have you ever just thought something was missing in your life? Not a guy, or a pet or anything like that, but something bigger? I had felt that way my whole life up until I started hunting with them. I finally felt like I belonged. I didn't stay with the Winchesters for too long before going it alone. The boys were sweet, but it was time for me to go. I've been hunting close to three years now. Last night, you were attacked by a vampire. I've been tracking the nest for some time and finally caught up to its final member. Don't worry, I got him. But you got a pretty nasty bite. I fixed you, don't worry. You're totally perfect, minus the cuts and bruising."

You sat in shock for a couple of seconds. Tess had totally up and left her entire life. She had been faking another so that people wouldn't know her true identity and she's been hunting….monsters? You hated to admit it, but it sounded pretty awesome.

"Tess, where are we? And what do we do now?" You asked as you rubbed your neck.

"We're somewhere outside Easter, Pennsylvania. I drove all fucking night and then some. I had to make sure we weren't being tailed. And now, I'm going to take you back to Harvard so that you can finish your degree and live the life you're supposed to live."

That pissed you off. You had put up with Harvard, the fake friends, the stupid sororities and that boring life for so long. The life Tess lived sounded exciting. You wanted that.

"No." you answered.

"Yes." Tessa replied. "You're going back and that's final. You are not staying with me. This job is dangerous, the life expectancy is terrible and there's far too much death. You're not living this life. I'm not wishing that upon you. I'm taking you back. End of story."

"Fine, take me back." You replied. "But I will find you. I know my way around computers too. I know how to follow people and find them. I will track you down or I'll track down that Sam and Dean Winchester to track you down. I want this. I want something more than just sitting behind a desk. I need to help people. Especially after being so close to dying."

Tessa looked angry, but she couldn't deny that you were right.

"Fine." Tessa replied. "We'll work something out with the University so you can get your diploma, we'll give mom and dad a fake excuse as to why you're not walking at graduation (Though they probably weren't coming anyway, you thought) and then we'll "take a European Vacation" together. That way they won't try to reach us or anything and we can use the money when we need it."

Tessa was smart and you were excited. Finally a life worth living!

Over the next ten years, you saw what hunting did to a person. You had been so excited in the beginning; it was all shiny and exciting and new. But as the years wore on, you found that Tessa was right. This was a taxing, depressing, and downright scary career choice. You had adopted Tessa's look and "fuck the world" attitude as well as her abilities to hack and carry out a sufficient credit card scam. You had gotten really good at pool and even better at hustling. You thought you could fight anything until Tessa started acting funny one night in May. You had gone back to your parent's house to keep up appearances but she had seemed scared and uneasy, much more so than normal. You were worried. You confronted her about it on the balcony outside her room. She didn't want to answer or talk to you, but finally, after much fighting and yelling, she finally told you the truth.

"Y/N, that very first night I saw you in the alley, you were bitten. I told you that I had given you the serum, but I had no idea that kind of thing even existed. You were changing fast and I got scared. I had read about the crossroads demon in a Houdu book I found and I went out and tried it. I got the demon and made a deal with him. Your life, vampire-free, for my soul in ten years time. That time is almost up and I know they're coming for me."

"Tess, What? How could you do that? Did you try to break the deal when you found out about the serum?" You were almost sobbing.

"Of course I tried! The British man said, Deals a Deal. And disappeared."

"No, Tess! No!" You yelled.

Hell Hounds. You could hear them. You looked out into the dark night and saw the trees rustle outside. You grabbed Tessa's arm.

"Tessa, No! No! I won't let you die like this!"

"Its ok." Tessa said. "I've done my time. I saved you and got ten years to spend with you. "

"No! I can't let you do this!" You screamed as Tessa tried to free herself from your grasp.  
"I can't live without you!"

Tessa kicked you in the stomach. Hard. You doubled back, letting her go.

"Go have the life we always wanted, Y/N! I love you and I always will. Now, let me go." Tessa turned around and jumped off the three story balcony into the pool below. You ran to the edge, trying to catch her before she went, but you were too late. The water in the pool was being splashed around by invisible forces turning more and more red as the seconds lapsed. You couldn't look anymore.

The days that passed were a blur. You gave Tessa a hunter's funeral and told your parents that a bear had gotten a deer in the pool. (weird story, but it worked). You also told them you and Tessa had gotten in an argument and she left on business. You weren't sure when you would see her again.

You started traveling around in Tessa's car. A red 1967 Chevy Camaro with white racing stripes. The car even fucking smelled like her. You mourned in your own way. The only way you knew. Solitude and fighting monsters like hell.

You wandered around for almost a year. Fighting things, joining other hunters here and there for cases, but always ending up back on your own. You missed your sister, but there was nothing you could do. You were tackling a demon-related case in Kansas when you first saw him.

You were hustling pool in a bar when he walked into the greasy establishment. He found a dark corner and sat down with his beer. He was the most attractive man you had ever seen in your life. Taller than life, built (you were guessing because of his size and stature), brown, shaggy hair and a very defined jawline. You pegged him as a hunter immediately. No one looks that sad and tired and that young at the same time. You were just about to make your final ball in the pocket when a man you had been playing against stepped up behind you and whispered in your ear.

"Think you can hustle us, huh dollface? Well you'd be wrong. I've got a gun in my hand and a snake in my pants. Why don't we head outside and you can not die and I'll get what I want?"

You shivered. Even after all these years, guys like this still gave you the creeps. You knew you could take him, but seeing as this was a public establishment you'd like to continue enjoying, you headed outside.

You had just made it out to the edges of the parking lot when you whirled around and got his wrist. You broke it in one snap, dropping the gun out of his hand. You grabbed it off the ground and aimed it at him.

"Get the hell out of here you fucking bastard or I'll shoot you now." You said to him.

He was wincing in pain when he looked at you but then he began smiling and laughing.

"What's so fucking funny?" You asked, ready to beat the shit out of him.

You were about to punch him when you were grabbed by two iron arms. You were held fast in place and couldn't move. You kicked and were about to scream when a nasty-smelling hand came over your mouth.

"Not so fast there, princess, what the hell do you think you're doing trying to beat me up? Don't you know that I have friends?" purred the man with the broken wrist.

"Now, Joe, hold her still. Daddy is going to have his fucking way with this little one."

Right then, the man was tackled to the ground by one unseen force and the iron grip on the other man was loosened just enough for you to spring loose. You looked around as you saw one man in a leather jacket beating the shit out of the guy trying to rape you and the man with the shaggy hair from the bar taking swings at the big man, Joe. You couldn't resist a good fight so you decided to help the shaggy haired man. You jumped on Joe's back and head locked him until he passed out. The shaggy haired man punched him one more time for good measure. The man in the leather jacket had beat the slime ball to a pulp.

"That ought to teach 'em." The man in the leather jacket said. "Fucking bastards. We better get out of here."

You headed back to the bar and sat down at the booth in the farthest corner.

"Are you all right, Miss?" Asked the man with the shaggy hair.

"You've got to be kidding, Sam. She just head locked that guy until he passed out. She seems pretty capable." Said the man in the leather jacket.

"I know Dean, but still, are you all right? That seemed pretty scary." Sam asked.

No, it couldn't be. It couldn't be them. Your sister had told you about these two. The Winchester Brothers; and they were a lot hotter than your sister had led on.

"Trust me, I've seen scarier. I'm fine though, thanks." You replied.

"Scarier? What do you mean by scarier?" asked Dean

"Oh, I think you both know. You're hunters, right? You asked.

The boys looked at each other with surprised expressions.

"Uh, yeah. We are actually." Said Dean

"How did you know?" Asked Sam.

"I'm Y/N. My sister's name was Tessa. You saved her from a Djinn a little over ten years ago. We hunted together. She died recently."

Dean looked like he had been shot in the gut.

"Really? You're Tessa's sister? I'm so sorry to hear that she's gone. She was a good friend and a hell of a hunter." Sam replied.

"She was my best friend and my life. I owe her everything I am." You said

"So what brings you here to Kansas?" asked Dean.

"I'm hunting a demon named Crowley. This was the last known place he was seen."

"And what do you want with him?" Asked Sam

"He was the crossroads demon who gave my sister a shitty deal. I want him dead."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and then back at you.

Sam looked into your eyes ,"Listen, Y/N, we're looking for him too. He has something we need but we can't seem to find him. We want him dead just as bad as you do. We don't normally ask this…"

"We never ask this" inserted Dean.

"But would you like to track him with us? We could use another hand in all of the research and lore."

You thought for a second. You usually worked better alone, but your need of companionship won out in the end. You agreed.

You weren't sure what you expected when the boys said that you could stay at "their place" but it certainly wasn't the Men of Letters bunker. You couldn't believe the amount of books and space and monster-hunting gear that was housed here. It was a hunter's paradise.

The boys set you up in your room and you went directly to the shower. You let the hot water run over your tired body for quite some time. The water pressure here was perfect. When you were finished, you put on some shorts and a tank top and went to bed.

You woke up in the morning to the smell of coffee. You got out of bed and followed the scent down to the kitchen where Dean was sitting. You grabbed a mug and joined him at the table.

"Morning" You said.

"Morning" Dean replied in a groggy voice that made it sound like he had been up all night.

"Any news on Crowley?" you asked as you took a sip of your coffee.

"Nope, same old, same old.

The two of you sat in silence for a few moments

"Y/N, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Dean."

Dean looked far-away, then sighed, "Never mind."

Just then Sam stumbled into the kitchen. He was wearing a t shirt and sweatpants that hung just below his hip, showing off the beautiful "V' of his lower abdomen. You quickly looked away and drank more of your coffee.

"Morning, Sammy." Dean said cheerfully, seeming to have snapped out of the fog he was in.

"Morning Dean, Y/N" Sam said groggily, sipping on coffee.

The three of you sat in silence for a few moments, waiting for the caffeine to kick in. You looked over at Sam again. His face was worn, but beautiful. His eyes were a golden brown and his hair was just the perfect length for pulling…..not that you were thinking about that. No. But his arms were practically bulging out of the sleeves of his tshirt and you knew that he was extremely fit due to the fact he was a hunter.

"So Y/N, before we dive into the lore, do you want to train with us for a bit?" Sam asked.

"Us? I'm not training today. I did cardio yesterday and I don't want to go near that weight room for a long-ass time." Said Dean.

You giggled and told Sam you'd love to. You weren't the majorly athletic type, but you liked to run on occasion.

"Perfect! I'll get my shoes on and meet you in the weight room!" Sam said with a smile.

An hour later you emerged from the weight room laughing. But exhausted. You knew you'd be sore in the morning. Sam followed close behind. You had worked your ass off in there and had gotten a pretty good view of Sam's perfect one while on the elliptical. God bless exercise.

A few weeks went by just like this. Morning coffee, workout, library looking for lore, the occasional salt and burn. It was perfect. During your talks with Dean, you had learned that he was more than just "friends" with Tessa. The two had an on and off relationship for years. Meeting in secret so that you nor Sam would find out about it. He was unaware that she had passed or even made the deal with Crowley. He was heartbroken. You comforted him and did what you did best. Gave him space. He would grieve and get on with life, just like you did. In fact, after that conversation, the two of you dove into research with more dedication than ever before. You joked and laughed a lot. The two of you were becoming fast friends.

However, your relationship with Sam had taken an interesting turn. At first, you thought he was cute, but the two of you were in a professional (sort of) environment and you knew better than to mix business with pleasure. You flirted with Sam, but it was very low key. He would always smile and laugh (And, God that smile!) but you two kept each other at arms length. That didn't stop the two of you from staring at each other, however. Or checking out the other's ass when you thought they couldn't see. Or thinking about the other while you touched yourself late at night.

One evening, you were walking along the corridor to you bedroom when you walked past Sam pacing in the library. He had been on edge that whole day but you had no idea why. You poked your head in the door.

"Sam? Are you ok?" you asked gently.

Sam stopped pacing and looked up at you with a look you had never seen before.

"Honestly, Y/N, no. I'm not okay." He answered as he leaned against the nearest case of books.

"Do you want to talk about it?" You asked as you hesitantly made your way over to him.

Sam sighed and put his head in his hands. He looked up at you

"Y/N, I can't play this game anymore. I can't pretend that we're in a "strictly business" relationship. You do things to me. Things…" he ran his fingers through his hair. " Things that I shouldn't talk about in front of you."

You weren't surprised by his confession, but you were surprised with his frustration. You didn't really know what to do, so you acted on instinct. You stepped closer so that you were only inches from him and put your arms on his shoulders.

"What kind of things?" you asked softly but deliberately.

Sam looked down at you "Things that will make me do something very stupid if I say them."

"So don't say them, just do them." You replied

Sam didn't hesitate. His mouth came down, crushing yours in a battle of teeth, lips and tongue. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he pulled you flush against his body, his hard bulge rubbing where you needed it most. You moaned at the contact.

Sam flipped you around so that you were against the bookshelf and he was pressing into you. He left your mouth, only to begin peppering kisses along your jaw and down your neck. Your hands wandered under his tshirt to feel his strong muscles. God, he was fit. His hands traveled along the sides of your body and came to rest on your breasts. He began feeling them through the material of your flannel.

Just then, you heard footsteps in the hallway.

"Sammy?" Dean called. "Sammy, I'm letting you know that I'm going out. I don't know when I'll be back.

"Ok! Call if you need anything." Sam yelled from the library.

You heard Dean's footsteps leave the bunker. Sam still had his hands on your breasts and your hands were still under his shirt.

"Lets take this somewhere a little more comfortable." Sam said. You both turned and left the library, following the winding hallway to Sam's room. He pushed the door open and walked in first. Once you were inside, he shut the door and slammed you against it. Your hands were in his hair and his hands found the waist band of your shorts. He wasted no time in finding your clit.

Sam pulled away from your mouth. "No panties?" he asked.

"No, I don't see the point in wearing them around the house." You answered. A truthful one, but it made Sam growl low in his chest and he began to rub your clit faster and with more intensity. You moaned his name and he pulled away.

You were confused, but then Sam lifted you up and placed you on the bed. You began to strip, removing your shirt, bra and shorts. Sam got rid of his jeans, tshirt and boxers and stood at the end of the bed.

His cock was huge and pulsing. The tiny bead of precum glistened on the edge of the head. He was ready and so were you.

You went to get up, you wanted a taste of that specular dick, but you were pushed back down on the bed by strong hands.

"You will do as I say, Y/N. Lay down on the bed and stay there." Sam said in a sexy, gravelly voice.

You lay back down and he moved between your legs. He used his tongue to lick a long stripe from your calf up to the crease at the back of the knee. He licked and grazed his teeth at that pulse point until you quite literally shivered with excitement. He continued his journey upward, kissing your inner thigh as he went. When he reached your pussy, he opened your legs and growled. He licked from your pussy to your clit then back again. You moaned and jolted with the contact. He moved upward from your opening and attacked your clit with his expert tongue. You moaned and writhed under his touch until you came with a shudder and yelled his name.

You leaned back on the pillows, sweaty and satisfied. Sam came up between your legs and kissed you hard. You could taste yourself on his mouth. You grabbed his hand and lifted his pointer finger into your mouth. You ran your tongue along the backside of his forefinger and he growled deep in his chest. He took your hands and pinned them above your head with his strong ones.

"God, your fucking beautiful. But the teasing is getting unbearable" he said as he grabbed the condom off the nightstand with his free hand.

He released his grip and rolled the condom on over his length. The head of his dick was almost purple with need.

He lined himself up with your entrance and with a slow, steady motion, glided himself into your wanting pussy. It took a few seconds to get used to his huge length and girth, but the pain subsided to a dull ache and he began to move again. The two of you found a comfortable rhythm. You positioned your hips up a little and he began to hit your G spot full on. His movements got faster as he grew closer to his release. You looked up at his face, he looked pained and you realized he was waiting for you to cum first. You grabbed his hair tight and whispered in his ear,

"Its ok Sam, just cum for me baby. Fucking cum for me."

Sam's speed increased and then he slouched on top of you, moaning your name.

The increased speed caused you to cum too and the two of you held each other tight as you rode out your orgasms.

You were both breathing heavily as you rolled over to lay on the bed. Sam carefully pulled out of you and disposed of the condom. He joined you back in bed and pulled you close to him.

"I've wanted you since the day I saw you in the bar" whispered Sam as he held you close. "You make my life worth living, Y/N".

You hummed softly and kissed him. "Right back at ya, Sam."

You both curled up and were about to fall into a deep sleep when you heard the door to the bunker slam shut and Dean yelling "Sammy! Y/N, where are you?"

Shit. You both scrambled to put on clothing, as Dean's steps got closer to Sam's bedroom door. You had both just put the shirts over your head when Dean bust in.

"Sam…." He looked at the bed and the two of you.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I mean…congratulations!" Dean stumbled with his words. "I knew you two would be at it soon enough. Honestly, I was starting to feel like I was living with cats in heat."

"Dean, cut to the chase, what do you want?" Sam said, annoyed.

Dean straightened up.

"I've located Crowley and he wants to meet us tonight."


End file.
